Reload
|next = |season = 3 |number = 4 |image=3x04_3.jpg }}"Reload" is the fourth episode of the third season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the twenty-seventh episode. It aired on May 2, 2018. Synopsis The Rocinante tends to wounded Martian soldiers in exchange for supplies; Avasarala struggles with how to disseminate a key piece of evidence despite being in hiding. Recap , commanding a Belter fleet, recovers the Nauvoo and immediately initiates a retrofit operation on the return trip. On Earth, sets up to be front and center for S.G. speech before the U.N. General Assembly, a speech where her influence can be found. At a key point in the speech, Sorrento-Gillis makes an abrupt but planned turn in his tone, declaring Mars the true enemy. Anna, later in the episode, is upset that she was used again in this way by Sorrento-Gillis thus she quits her job writing, calls out Errinwright for being a terrible person and then calls Gillis weak and deplorable. On the supply-strapped Rocinante which is running on fumes, the crewmembers discuss salvaging some supplies from debris in space consequent of the prevailing war around Jupiter. This would mean scavenging through recently-destroyed Martian ships. The crew must appease that desecrating the wreckage where fallen Martians are entombed is an unavoidable necessity. asks Naomi to find the best target. They soon ride up to the Kittur Chennamma, a derelict MCRN ship whose front end has been sheared off, it appears to have been caught off-guard because it never deployed its PDCs. When , and enter the Kittur Chennamma which appears abandoned, Holden hears someone within a compartment banging out "S.O.S." using Morse code, meaning someone is still alive on the ship. The group sets up an emergency airlock bubble outside the compartment hatch which they open and find three surviving navy crew members, one woman and two men. They transfer the survivors to the med bay, where they recover. Once the survivors realize they are on the "stolen Tachi", they begin to understand the Rocinante crew is looting their ship for supplies. While he had remained with them trying to make the survivors comfortable, acting from outrage and demanding the return of the Tachi to Mars, those three survivors soon overpower . In the process, taking his pistol and violently assaulting him. At first, the Martian survivors go to the operations deck, with Alex hostage. They quickly take captive demanding she relinquish control of the Rocinante to them. Ranhofer, one of the survivors, heads to the armory to obtain additional weaponry. Holden discovers the survivor with a weapon before he could locate the ammunition for the assault rifle. Holden manages to wrestle Ranhofer to the deck and chokes him out then triggers the master alarm in silent. On the operations deck, Holden draws a rifle on Sinopoli, the ensign who has Naomi held hostage, creating a standoff between the groups. , who hasn't appeared before the surviving Kittur Chennamma crew until this point, ascends to the operations deck, in this change of dynamic momentum, breaks away from her captor. Bobbie, facing the barrel of Alex's captured pistol, calmly talks down the remaining armed hostile survivor, Loftis, freeing Alex from her clutches. presently returns from the [[Kittur Chennamma|''K.C.]] hoisting the previously incapacitated Ranhofer to the ops deck but, he has missed the action. , who has also missed the action on the operations deck, insists throughout the episode that she needs to get a message out to . She notices the reverend Anna is in attendance to Sorrento-Gillis's public address and recognizes the reverend's close past connection to the Secretary-General. She shows Holden and Naomi the recording of Errinwright's admission of treason. Avasarala considers sending a message to Anna, who is considered an outsider and probably not as closely monitored. Holden agrees to send the message, having Naomi route through an untraceable relay. Avasarala, Holden and Bobbie later speak with Sinopoli, whom they consider the most reasonable of the three Martian ''K.C. survivors. Avasarala tells him the war was built on a lie from a conspiracy within the UN government but, adds that Mars is not without some blame. She believes the only way to put an end to the conflict is out here, away from the politicians; she remarks that she's aware of the irony, since she's a politician herself. The Kittur Chennamma has been prepared for Sinopoli and his compatriots to rejoin the MCRN Jupiter fleet and Avasarala requests he show his commanding officer the recording of Errinwright and have it passed along to Souther. On Io, is trying to dismantle his Caliban hybrid project, trying to save the remaining children. insists to the medical research handlers that she be allowed to see or talk to her dad. Dissatisfied at the response from Jules-Pierre, Mei rushes off down a corridor leading to the room she witnessed Katoa's nurse enter earlier. Jules-Pierre, realizing he is locked-out, has Lawrence Strickland brought and demands the door be opened. When Strickland does so, they find Katoa. Katoa who, appears to drift between conscious control and entranced possession, is still intact though now glowing iridescent blue from a majority of his body. Katoa is shown to be interfacing with the other protomolecule infestations previously observed throughout the Sol system. Katoa also dismembered and dissected his nurse in grotesquely horrific manner, splaying out the corpse organ-from-organ and limb-from-limb, in a pattern reminiscent of the disaggregation performed upon the Arboghast over Venus. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest starring *Terry Chen as Praxideke Meng *Cara Gee as *François Chau as *Ted Atherton as Lawrence Strickland *Jaeden Noel as *Raven Dauda as *Atticus Mitchell as Sinopoli *Elizabeth Mitchell as Co-starring *Alain Chanoine as Ranhofer *Jeremy Crittenden as Medical Tech #2 *Jonathan Whittaker as *Kelly McCormack as Loftis *Leah Jung as *Nicole Stamp as Medical Tech Media |-|Images= File:3x04 1.jpg File:3x04 2.jpg File:3x04 3.jpg File:3x04 4.jpg File:3x04 5.jpg File:3x04 6.jpg File:3x04 7.jpg File:3x04 8.jpg File:3x04 9.jpg File:3x04 10.jpg File:3x04 11.jpg File:3x04 12.jpg File:3x04 13.jpg File:3x04 14.jpg File:3x04 15.jpg File:3x04 16.jpg File:3x04 17.jpg File:3x04 18.jpg File:3x04 19.jpg File:3x04 20.jpg File:3x04 21.jpg File:3x04 22.jpg File:3x04 23.jpg File:3x04 24.jpg File:3x04 25.jpg File:3x04 26.jpg File:3x04 27.jpg File:3x04 28.jpg S03E04-01.png S03E04-02.png S03E04-03.png S03E04-04.png S03E04-05.png S03E04-06.png S03E04-07.png S03E04-08.png S03E04-09.png S03E04-10.png S03E04-11.png S03E04-12.png S03E04-13.png S03E04-14.png S03E04-15.png S03E04-16.png S03E04-17.png S03E04-18.png S03E04-19.png S03E04-21.png S03E04-22.png S03E04-23.png S03E04-24.png S03E04-JonathanWhittaker as EstebanSorrentoGillis 00.jpg S03E04-JonathanWhittaker as EstebanSorrentoGillis 02.jpg S03E04-JonathanWhittaker as EstebanSorrentoGillis 04.jpg S03E04-ProsperoStation.jpg S03E04-Belters Recover Nauvoo.jpg S03E04-Drones Flip Nauvoo.jpg S03E04-Nauvoo Lost AngelMoroni Masthead.jpg S03E04-Crack Into Nauvoo 00.jpg S03E04-Crack Into Nauvoo 01.jpg S03E04-Scavenging Debris.jpg |-|Videos= Notes * In this episode for the Syfy first primetime broadcast, they didn't use the modified type for opening credit. The main cast is displayed so as to not have sections of the letters disappear. The version of the credits that appeared in the streaming edition in contrast does contain the familiar credits in modified DIN Pro font and disappearing pieces of letters. * Credits happened to additionally be incorporated into an opening sequence featuring a Belter crew led by the Drummer character recovering the Nauvoo. Unanswered Questions * Who are the two men on horseback in the mural Drummer was staring at pensively for some period of time? Was it Joseph Smith (Given the rocky western landscape, this is unlikely due to his death in Carthage, IL before the Mormon's journey to Utah) and (/or) Brigham Young, the founding leaders of the Mormon faith? (Since it is a LDSS, Latter Day Saints Ship , it would not be too far of a stretch). * What do the three stars on top of the United Nations emblem seen on the podium where Secretary-General Sorrento-Gillis addressed the General Assembly? Does it represent planets or star systems? Or does it represent the values of the institution. S03E04-04.png S03E04-08.png External links * Cast credits on-screen S03E04-MidrollCredits 00.jpg S03E04-MidrollCredits 01.jpg S03E04-MidrollCredits 02.jpg S03E04-MidrollCredits 03.jpg S03E04-MidrollCredits 04.jpg S03E04-MidrollCredits 05.jpg S03E04-ClosingCredits 00.jpg Category:Season 3